Hero's Come Back!
Hero's Come Back!! jest to utwór wykonywany przez zespoł Nobodyknows+ do pierwszego openingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 15 lutego 2007 roku. Obejmuje odcinki od 1 do 30. Opis Tekst Piosenki Japoński= 遠くで聞こえる声をヒントに　 一人また一人　立ち上がる同志 繰り返すだけの普段どおり　 くつがえす　準備いいぜ　Are You Ready? 体中振るわす振動に　 激しく打ち鳴らせよ　Stomping 絶えず突き動かす　Call Me　 変わらず揺るがぬ　つかむ　Story Come On!! Everybody Stand Up!　 あげろ今日一番の時間だ 目にも止まらぬスピードハンター　 誰もが皆　虜　看板　Yeah!（Come On!） Everybody Hands Up!　 待たしたな　Hero's Come Back!! 頭上　数え指折る　Count Down　 いくぜ　3-2-1　Make Some Noise! もう多少のリスクは覚悟でしょ　 何回転んだって起つ（Get It On） なれ合いじゃないぜ　紙一重のセッション　 入りくんだ感情　築き上げた結晶 沸き上がる歓声が勇気となる　立 ち上がれば　今以上苦しみ伴う それでも最後はきっと笑う　 すべてさらう　勝利と歓声 Everybody Stand Up!　 あげろ今日一番の時間だ 目にも止まらぬスピードハンター　 誰もが皆　虜　看板　Yeah!（Come On!） Everybody Hands Up!　 待たしたな　Hero's Come Back!! 頭上　数え指折る　Count Down　 いくぜ　3-2-1　Make Some Noise! |-| Rōmaji= Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hinto ni Hitori mata hitori tachiagaru toushi Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori Kutsugaesu junbi ii ze Are You Ready? Karadajuu furuwasu shindou ni Hageshiku uchinarase yo stomping Taezu tsuki ugokasu Call Me Kawarazu yuruganu tsukamu Story Everybody Stand Up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da Me ni mo tomoranu Speed Hunter Dare mo ga minna toriko kanban Yeah, Come On! Everybody Hands Up! Matashita na Hero's wa Come Back Zujou kazoe yubiori Count Down Ikuze 3-2-1 Make Some Noise! Eh Yo! What You Gonna Do, What You Gonna Do? Taemanaku nari hibiki kizamu Deja Vu yori mo gotsui shougeki ga Zenshin wo hashiri hanaresan Break It Down Turn It Up Hey kikkoeka? Sakenda kino made no koto ga Kawaru darou madaminu asu he Koborete afureta omoi no bun made Machi ni matta Show Time Saitechiru shukumei Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue Agura kaite Raikon ni mo tsubureru Nagashita chito ase onore de nukue Negai mo Pride mo fukume Subete wo seotta tagai no haigo Nasake wo kaketerya dame ni naru ze Tamote Potential Mental Men Neko mo shakushi mo matte you na Hero Hitoban dake no goran, Roman hikou O! ii ne sonnanjane sa Kick On The Corner mada tari nee ka? Itsumo to chikau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sasubete Like A Terminator Yon kai, Go kai de tatsu Highlight, FlyHigh, Yeah! Issou kono bade tsutaetaruzo Everybody Stand Up! Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da Me ni mo tomoranu Speed Hunter Daremo ga minna toriko kanban Yeah, Come On! Everybody Hands Up! Mata ashita no Hero's Come Back! Zujou kazoe yubiori Count Down Ikuze 3-2-1 Make Some Noise! Hey Yo! Mou tashou no risku wa kakugo desho Nankai korondatte tatsu, Get It On Nareai ja nai ze kamihitoe no Session Irikunda kanjou kizukiagete kesshou Made In Human no Drama no enchou Marude moesakaru yoshiwara no enjou Endless saki mo korogaru nichijou Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita ze Ikudotonaku tatsu konoba no Battle Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru Ichiya niya no tsukeyakiba ja Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo buri na Hi no me akogareru hikage wo shiru Iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga Real Fight maido I'm Proud Nani kara nani ma de mada ushinaccha nai zo Yes ka No janai itsuka kou warau Hanakara PATTO kimeru ikuze aibou Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau Subete sarau shouri to kansei Everybody Stand Up! Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da Me ni mo tomoranu Speed Hunter Daremo ga minna toriko kanban Yeah, Come On! Everybody Hands Up! Mata ashita no Hero's Come Back! Zujou kazoe yubiori Count Down Ikuze 3-2-1 Make Some Noise! |-| Polski= Słyszę głosy w oddali, które dają mi wskazówki Powoli ludzie, których jednoczy ta sama idea, Wstajemy i obalamy wszystkie bezbarwne rzeczy Czy jesteś gotów, jesteś gotów? Moje ciało przeszywają dreszcze Słychać potężne kroki Cały czas wzruszają, wzywają mnie; Ścigam tą zmieniającą się i drżącą historię! Dalej! Wszyscy wstawać! Dzisiaj jest najlepsza szansa by się poderwać! Nie przestajesz gdy cię widzę łowco prędkości Każdy odczuwa to przyciąganie Yeah, Come On! Wszyscy ręce w górę! Nasz długo oczekiwany bohater powraca! Podnieście palce i odliczajcie! Dalej, 3-2-1, zróbcie hałas Co zrobisz, co zrobisz? Wytnij ten nieustannie dzwoniący dźwięk To większy szok niż Deja Vu Okrutnie przeszywa moje ciało, łamie je Daj głośniej! (Daj głośniej!) Hej słyszycie? Krzyczałem to od wczoraj! To będzie się zmieniać aż do tajemniczego jutra! Do momentu gdy moje uczucia się nie wyleją! Oczekiwany pokaz Gdzie przeznaczenie rozkwita i więdnie Zbliży nas do zwycięstwa czy porażki? Dziś nawet gdy siedzę upadam Wytrzyj krew i pot Twoje życzenia, twoja duma Są wszystkie zgromadzone na twych plecach Więc nie miej litości Utrzymuj swój potencjał mentalny Chyba nawet koty czekają na bohatera Zobaczyłem romantyczny lot w jedną noc Czy to nie wspaniałe? To nie tak Kop w narożnik, jeszcze nie masz dość? Zawsze będę chronił te wszystkie osobowości Jak Terminator Czwarty, piąty raz - wstańcie! Highlight, FlyHigh, Yeah! Mogę wam wszystko o tym opowiedzieć Wszyscy wstawać! Dzisiaj jest najlepsza szansa by się poderwać! Nie przestajesz gdy cię widzę łowco prędkości Każdy odczuwa to przyciąganie Yeah, Come On! Wszyscy ręce w górę! Nasz długo oczekiwany bohater powraca! Podnieście palce i odliczajcie! Dalej, 3-2-1, zróbcie hałas Jesteś gotowy na trochę ryzyka? Musisz wstawać nie ważne ile razy upadniesz (Wsiadaj) To nie jest spisek, tylko sesja cienka jak papier Zdławione uczucia zmieniają się w kryształ Kontynuacja serialu wyprodukowanego w człowieku Płonie jak ogień z Yoshiwary Nieskończona przyszłość podupada w codzienność Jeżeli coś jest zbyt głupie nie rób nic tylko się śmiej Wiatr wieje potężnie ale ja i tak nie stracę głowy, To owija mnie za każdym razem gdy to spotykam Niezliczone ilości razy przygotowywałem się do tej bitwy Jeżeli to jest droga do walki moje ciało ją widzi Pretensje z jednej nocy, dwóch nocy Są rzeczy, które muszę chronić, koniec z białymi flagami Moje oczy tęsknią za słońcem, znam tylko cień Nie będę słuchał wymówek, to jest prawdziwe! Jestem dumny z każdej walki Od startu do mety, nie mam nic do stracenia Żadnego: "tak” lub „nie”, kiedyś nas to rozbawi Spontanicznie podjęta decyzja, ruszajmy partnerze Podnoszące się okrzyki staną się twoją odwagą Więc wstań nie zważając na ból Na pewno na końcu będziemy się śmiać Wszystko zostanie zniszczone w zwycięstwie i wiwatach Wszyscy wstawać! Dzisiaj jest najlepsza szansa by się poderwać! Nie przestajesz ,gdy cię widzę łowco prędkości Każdy odczuwa to przyciąganie Yeah, Come On! Wszyscy ręce w górę! Nasz długo oczekiwany bohater powraca! Podnieście palce i odliczajcie! Dalej, 3-2-1, zróbcie hałas |-| Angielski= A far away voice clues me in One after another, comrades prepare to battle No more doing the same stuff over and over, We're gonna turn that mess inside-out, are you ready? My body shivers straight to the core The energy rings out like violent stomping It calls me unrelentingly This is an unstoppable comeback story Come on, everybody stand up! Today's your best shot! You're a speed hunter, you can't be stopped! You're a hit, everyones watching you! Yeah! Come on, everybody hands up! It's the hero's come back you've been waiting for! Throw up your hands and count down! Let's go, 3-2-1 (Make some noise! X9) Hey yo, there's gonna be risks, can you handle 'em all? Get back up and get it on no matter how much you fall! It's not some deep connection, just a paper-thin session Now those pent-up feelings are a crystal of emotion The rising tide of cheers will give you courage Getting back up this time will be harder than ever. But I know you'll end up smiling! The thrill of victory will push it all away! Everybody stand up! Today's you're best shot! You're a speed hunter, you can't be stopped! You're a hit, everyones watching you! Yeah! Come on everybody hands up! It's the hero's come back you've been waiting for! Throw up your hands and count down! Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise! Postacie ; Naruto Uzumaki ; Iruka Umino ; Sakura Haruno ; Gaara ; Sasuke Uchiha ; Jiraiya ; Tsunade Senju ; Kakashi Hatake ; Rock Lee ; Neji Hyūga ; Tenten ; Kankurō ; Temari Nara ; Kiba Inuzuka ; Akamaru ; Hinata Hyūga ; Chōji Akimichi ; Shikamaru Nara ; Shino Aburame ; Ino Yamanaka ; Sasori ; Deidara Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi